


【Jaydick】重逢之夜

by Engelxy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelxy/pseuds/Engelxy
Summary: 在杰森离去之后，迪克的热潮一直不稳定，但这次热潮的异常却是意料之外。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【Jaydick】重逢之夜

**Author's Note:**

> *A!Jason/O!Dick  
> *Young Justice 3红兜帽忍者x翅  
> *PWP  
> *文中关于肚皮代表信任、护卫、信息素中毒（自身信息素分泌过多造成的种种身体上的障碍）是私设，其它基本上沿用狼群ABO

通常而言，热潮的到来并不是毫无预警的，Omega在热潮到来之前的十二个小时内会感受到身体的异样。Omega激素的旺盛分泌会使他们开始变得焦躁不安，即便是在平常的温度下，身体也会渐渐感到寒意。这是Omega的生理在发出警报，为族群繁衍后代的本能控制着他们倾向于保护自己，催促他们回到安全的地方，回到自己的巢穴等待自己的Alpha。

迪克并没有自己固定的巢穴，在他的Alpha离开之后就不曾有过。在那之后，他经历了痛苦的戒断症，原本规律的热潮变得难以捉摸，热潮的强度和时长毫无规律。有时持续半个月，他不得不躺在床上动弹不得，有时却超过两个月都没有热潮，最长的一次甚至达到四个月。

因此，在终于结束了这多灾多难的一天之后，迪克对于自己脱下的制服裤子内层底部湿透一片没有过多的惊讶。

他只是有些懊恼。

他估摸着现在自己已经进入热潮初期，他能感觉到Omega激素随着血液在血管内流动并且将逐渐在身体内积累。不久之后，他的身体和大脑就会浸润在激素里，把他的理智完全淹没。

迪克脱下制服，从他的储物柜内翻出宽松的衣物、保暖的外套。平时他不需要穿这样多，但是处于热潮的他比平时对温度更敏感。

他在为安全屋准备物资时早已把热潮考虑进去。他拿出一支无针注射型抑制剂，只要打开包装往手臂上一扎便能快速起效。迪克叹了口气。如果他能在进入热潮前及时发现问题就好了，现在他已错过最佳时期，抑制剂对已经进入热潮的Omega起效甚微。但他没有把抑制剂放回去，而是拿出另一支药剂，一支Alpha针。人造Alpha激素能中和热潮Omega体内过多的Omega激素。

他拆开包装给自己扎了一针，然后便把抑制剂放进口袋里。他到起居室给自己装了半杯水，一口气喝完，再给自己满上一大杯。

迪克把起居室的坐垫、抱枕都搬到他临时的巢穴、一个狭窄的备用卧室里。在一切准备妥当后他锁上门，他无法抑制地在单人床上堆满柔软的东西，并让自己被它们簇拥着。被被褥包裹的温暖减弱了Omega的焦虑，他躺在床上静静地等待被人造Alpha激素中和过后的余热到来。

等待的时间比他所预料的长，今天所发生的事情便一幕幕在他的脑海里浮现。

迪克张了张嘴，他的喉咙开始发干。

那个红兜帽忍者很奇怪。他开始迷迷糊糊地想。

显然对方使用了气味掩盖剂，在隐藏气味方面做了万全准备，以至于即便是作为Omega、这个嗅觉出色的种性的迪克也无法判断红兜帽忍者的种性。

但种性对他们的交锋而言并不是最重要的，迪克的同伴从来不会因为他的种性而对他的能力产生怀疑。但是当他们的武器碰撞在一起时，对方像是被触动了某个开关、或是气味抑制剂已经开始失效，他的身上冒出隐约的气味。

像是天然温泉那股刺鼻的矿物味道，却又混合着一点柔软的味道、水的味道、疑惑的味道。

迪克发出呻吟。厚实的被褥染上他逐渐升高的温度，把他开始情动的身体捂得火热。

他想他这次发情大概是因为那个神秘的红兜帽忍者。激素使迪克晕乎乎的。这是可以理解的，在他混乱的热潮里，来自他人的甜美激素常常是点燃他热潮的火种。

他想就这样睡过去，妄想一觉醒来一切都恢复原状。但是无论他如何翻来覆去企图让自己入睡，体内不停挠着他、对Alpha结的渴望让他不得安眠。

他大汗淋漓，连呼吸都是滚烫的。激素让他的手脚沉重，眼前一片模糊。这种病怏怏的状态让他感到委屈。

他张了张嘴，哽咽的声音暴露了他的脆弱。

“杰伊....”

浸满血液的激素影响了他的脑子，把无所畏惧的夜翼外壳剥去，迟迟得不到满足的焦躁不停提醒他：他不过是个失去结合Alpha的残缺的Omega。

没有人知道这件事，因为这是他不该做的，他是更年长那个，他本应该引导他们。

但他没有，于是一切无可挽回，成了一场灾难。

“操....啊....”

迪克嘶哑着咬着枕头，泪水几乎要落下。他伏在枕头上，粗重的呼吸几乎要把枕头点燃，四根手指一刻不停地操着自己的后穴。

他被自己轻而易举地打开了，积攒过多的黏液被他自己抓出一大把抹在自己的屁股上，他一边呻吟着用手操着自己，另一只手用力掰开自己的屁股就好像他的Alpha在这样做。

床架在他挪动膝盖把双腿分开时发出响亮的抗议，迪克从被褥中拱起上半身，屁股向后摇动操着自己的手。

“吼....吼....啊....”

他仰着脑袋露出脖子不知向谁臣服，脆弱的喉咙发出窒息的声音，参杂着哭腔与绝望。

——为什么我的Alpha还没有来？

Omega陷入记忆错乱，只受本能驱使。

——他为什么离开我？我做错了什么吗？

他哭得嘶声，处于热潮的Omega没有思考能力，只有如无底洞般的空虚与恐慌，缺乏安全感。他通红的脸因哭泣皱成一团，被他自己狠狠地摁在枕头里。被子从高高撅起的屁股滑落，露出那不停向后耸动的股瓣，迪克发狠地操着自己，却得不到任何满足。

他需要更多....他需要Alpha的精液、他要Alpha狠狠地在他体内成结....

他迷惘地望向四周，目光迟缓地落在床头柜上。浑身脱力的他用手肘爬到床头柜上，冰冷的台面使他感到无比委屈，犹如被打了一耳光。

因为手颤抖得厉害，迪克觉得自己可能花了一个世纪才把包装盒打开，期间他的眼泪流个不停，一边哭一边咒骂这世上所有Alpha和设计假阳具包装的生产商。

难闻的橡胶让他作呕，尽管如此，他还是一边骂着脏话，一边把那个粗长又冰凉的家伙探到自己的身后。他像一只迷惘的小鹿、一个无知的稚童，神情天真又无邪，睁着满是水雾的眼睛看着自己的冒险举动，却在自己不知轻重地整根吞入时狰狞地皱起满是水的脸。

他像被扼住喉咙悲惨地尖叫着，怪异地哭泣着，哭得上气不接下气。

“杰伊！啊呜呜....”

迪克爬上床头、被自己用假阳具操得翘着腿，他把额头抵在墙上随着每一次阳具头部刺进生殖腔口而缩着腰、直至把硬得发红的前端抵在墙上。他跪起来把翘着的腿挂在床头上，把阴茎用力在墙上摩擦，让疼痛成为高潮的催化剂。

红兜帽忍者在撬开门锁之后看到的就是这个景象。

格雷森全身赤裸把自己摁在墙上抚慰自己发紫的欲望，放浪摇晃的屁股夹着一根比手腕还粗的假阳具。在他仍僵在原地之时Omega发出高亢的尖叫让Alpha热血下流，毛骨悚然——迪克用精液把墙纸弄成一团糟。

他....

“你....”

摘下面罩的红兜帽忍者艰难地发出一个音节，安全屋内高涨的Omega气息简直在侵犯他，穿过他的裤裆在给他口交。这使得他马上硬如磐石。

“唔....”

迪克脱力地从墙上滑下来大口喘气，屋内逐渐高涨的Alpha气息唤醒了他，他从床上撑起身子，眼神迷惘地望着散发气味的方向。欣喜涌上他的脸庞，热潮期的恐慌被一扫而空。

他望向逐步朝自己走来的Alpha就像望着救命稻草。他对他笑，他欢迎他，他向扑面而来的Alpha气息展示臣服、露出肚皮，尽管因为激素和眼泪他根本不知道也看不清来者是谁而且忘记了屁眼插着根东西。

“Alpha！”他被捉住双手按在床上，“你终于来、唔——”

Omega马上放弃说话贪婪地享受Alpha给予的吻。它是狂野的，是犹如激烈的交配一般的互相索取。对方唾液中的Alpha激素甜美得让迪克疯狂。

热潮中的Omega没有思考能力，他们失去理智，只受本能驱使着寻求Alpha、寻求Alpha结、然后为族群怀孕。

“Alpha！”迪克的腿紧紧缠上红兜帽忍者的腰，用不容置疑的力度抓着他的后颈疯狂地吻他。

红兜帽忍者一边回应着他的吻、把彼此的唾液都涂满脸庞，一边在Omega不停扭动着磨蹭下体的情况下脱下外套、解开裤子，粗暴地把假阳具拔出甩到地上，把自己货真价实的Alpha阴茎捅进一塌糊涂的Omega肉穴里。

迪克发出哭泣一般的愉悦呻吟，冗长又高亢，悠扬又动听，仿佛残缺的身体找到归宿，长久的分离得到团聚，Omega濒死般眯着眼睛即刻便射在忍者的腹部。这让忍者双眼发直、疯狂地挺动着腰部把高潮的Omega操出更多尖叫。

Alpha的本能在咆哮，把他的理智剥离，把他变成一只野兽，狂野地操着向他表示臣服的Omega。

“唔....呃....呃....啊....”

迪克咬着牙、拱着身子、痛苦不堪。忍者从一开始就进入他的生殖腔，之后便大开大合，不停操入操出他的腔口，不一会儿便把仍有最后一点矜持的腔口完全操开，畅通无阻。

忍者他爬上迪克的身体、把他的腰部抬高，更深更快地操进去，狠狠撞击生殖腔柔软火热的内壁的巨大力度把迪克撞到皱着脸。他粗暴地按着Omega喷射着白浊的前端，让迪克被自己的精液洒到到处都是。迪克叫得沙哑，胡乱地抓挠、击打着Alpha的脊背、胸膛，胡乱喊叫。

他叫得很大声，真正含有文字信息的叫却断断续续、难以听清。

“....你说什么？”

忍者把脸埋进Omega肿胀着腺体的颈脖。迪克是一朵完全绽开的花，甘美又甜腻。忍者贪婪地吮吸着，浓郁的信息素把他的鼻子淹没。

“我....唔....你....”

“什么？”Alpha愤怒地在他耳边喊道。

“我....啊啊....”迪克被逼得大哭，他的脸红得乱七八糟，“我要你的结！给我——啊啊啊啊！！！”

忍者狠狠地咬在迪克的腺体上、犹如要把他咬碎一般死死咬住，他用不容置疑的力道按住抽搐着的Omega把自己深深埋进去，根部逐渐膨胀的结死死堵住生殖腔口。体内强烈的射精让迪克昏了过去。

这不是他原打算做的。

他闻到味道，所以他追踪着气味，所以他来了——连他自己都不知道为何要追踪这个气味。

忍者收紧手臂、把熟睡中仍试图与他靠的更近的人搂得更紧一些。

他打量着迪克，他被隐藏在面具之下多时的脸庞英俊非凡，蓝绿色的眼睛映着迪克熟睡的颜。

在开门那刻，他应该离开，这里是敌人的地盘。但是他听见咆哮、愤怒填满胸腔，咆哮在告诉他：你要照顾他！他是你的！

臂弯处一阵挣动唤醒了他。迪克不安地扭动，皱起了眉毛。

忍者的目光柔和下来，他用吻抚平Omega的不安，让他的呼吸重归平稳。

是杰森。

是......是他，是杰森。

上帝啊。

迪克的手指掐入Alpha的脊背，弯曲的脊背用力抵着被褥让下体朝上耸动，浸满信息素的泪水和汗水涂满他的眼睑和因太多的快感而咬紧的牙关。

是杰森在这里，是杰森在亲吻我，是杰森把舌头探进我的嘴里，是杰森的Alpha信息素，那么的多，那么的真实......是杰森，是杰森——

迪克睁开了眼。

身体像是终于从混沌中苏醒一般，外界的喧闹、车鸣像是从几个街区之外突然转移到他的安全屋楼下。

在热潮期间短暂的歇息时间，Omega终于能好好地把大脑和感官从信息素中腾出来，重新恢复理智，认真审视当下情况。

迪克稍稍一动，颈脖处的伤口便刺痛着他，紧随而来的是那些记忆碎片，越来越多，伸出裂纹般的触手拼粘连接。

他在杰森怀里度过了如梦般甜美的一个晚上，Alpha信息素让他浸润在精神愉悦中。现在梦醒了，一切都很明了。杰森没有回来，他的Alpha没有也不可能回来。他在七尺之下，他在遥不可及的地方。

迪克刚从床上挣扎着坐起来，便发现自己受到妥善的对待：身上已被仔细擦拭，身下垫着干燥的毯子。

而昨夜趁虚而入的陌生Alpha不知所踪。

意识到这一点，眼泪便无法控制涌上迪克的眼眶。他感受到下一波热潮正在酝酿中，而不论那是再恶劣的Alpha，他标记了迪克，因此尽管迪克对他深恶痛绝，交融的信息素仍使得他因Alpha的缺席而开始焦虑。

他一瘸一拐地走进浴室，黏黏糊糊的精液从肿胀发热的地方流出，不知不觉沾满他的腿间，那温热的触感像是失禁一般。迪克呼吸不稳地跨进淋浴间，他打开热水，水流声很好地安慰了Omega脆弱的神经。

在他开始清理自己之前，他向镜子背过身去，至少他想看看自己的情况——看起来并不好，他的腰部、臀部上留下的指印已经发紫，他的入口依然是鲜红的，丑陋地充血着，又肿又痛，而更让他感到呼吸困难的是他意识到Alpha没有做安全措施，这几乎意味着他会因此怀孕。

不管他愿意与否，现在他的身体已经与一个陌生的Alpha结合。他在眼泪猝不及防落下时快速抹去，投入热水的怀抱，让苦涩的眼泪随着污秽流入下水道。

杰森已经离开他三年了，年轻人本就不牢固的连结随着戒断症的停止而断裂，杰森在他身上留下的痕迹被三年的时光洗涤得一点不剩。但至少他还能用自己的身体去缅怀杰森，那些热潮期的爱抚、接吻、交配，都是只属于杰森的。而现在他的身体被另一个Alpha占有，杰森留在这个世上的最后一点给予都被夺走，这是背叛。

热潮让他变得多愁善感，变得脆弱，他并不想掉眼泪的，但这个时候他无法完全控制自己，他的身体甚至不再是只属于他的。

他又想要了。

淋浴与热潮的再次来临让他的脸涨得通红。他尝试忽略欲望再起的端倪，他想要快速清理自己的身体，因为焦虑让他想要躲进巢穴、钻进被窝里。只有呆在巢穴里才能让Omega心安。

“啊....哈....”

冰凉浴液触碰皮肤的触感使他不由自主颤栗，而这似乎只是一个开始，热潮让Omega的皮肤更加敏感，而他擦洗身体时又无可避免抚摸自己，就像自亵一般。不一会儿，迪克的前端便在他的喘息中变得坚硬。

他缓慢地引导着昨夜留在体内的东西流出，为此他不得不靠在玻璃幕墙上、用一只手撑着身体，另一只手绕到身体、把手指探进体内。

他的下体依然感到酸痛，那是放纵的后遗症，那些东西被留在太深的地方，迪克不想也永远不要回忆起这些精液都是怎么被射进去的。那么野蛮、深入、恶劣。他绝不会用亲密无间一词，那是属于杰森和他的，只有杰森才配得上这个词。

年幼时他们打成一团，他们一起夜巡、查案，他们一起在火车车厢上荡来荡去，他在杰森即将掉下去时捉住了他的披风：“嘿，小家伙，我一定会捉住你的。”

然后小家伙长大了，谁能想到三年能让一个小家伙拔高这么多。他依然纤瘦，却愈发精壮，小孩子的气味逐渐变得冷凌、危险。他开始很少对迪克舒展眉头，尽管他曾经毫不掩饰对迪克的崇拜。在更多时候他对回到庄园的大哥皱着鼻子，露出龇起的年轻的牙齿。他的身体在悄悄揭开他的种性秘密。

杰森第一次发出咆哮时，迪克就在楼下，那时候他愣了一下，紧接着涌上喉咙的更多的不知是震惊还是欣喜。

“该死....操他妈的....”

迪克咒骂着，只凭他自己无法完全清理干净，他犹豫着，最终狠下心来把花洒拿下来。他把控制水流的扭盘扭至只有一道水柱，他用手掌试了试，手掌被急速的水流打得有点痛。但他顾不得那么多，在调低水温后便把花洒往身后探去——迪克随即发出一声惨烈的尖叫。

一道让人头晕目眩的闪电击中了他，Omega只觉膝盖一软，不等他反应过来便跪在地上，花洒被他摔在地上而他只来得及大口喘气、嘴里发出黏腻的低吟。

“哦....哦....上帝....天哪....”

他爱上这种感觉，似乎浅尝过后便无法抑制地上瘾。他用花洒对着自己后穴，分开双腿、把胸膛紧贴玻璃幕墙，让热水操他的屁眼，而他因此爽得四肢瘫软，只能像个痴呆病人一样不住从嘴里发出感叹、流着口水。

他摇晃着花洒模拟性交的抽送，水柱足够用力、足够热、足够让他疼痛，但那不够快，不够深入，很快便无法满足再次进入热潮的Omega。不一会儿他就把那喷射热水的玩意丢下，用手掌又快又狠地操自己。后穴本就被热水烫得火辣辣的痛，现在入口那圈早就不堪重负的艳红软肉更被肏得几乎破损。那绝对是疼痛的象征，但Omega被冷落在空中的勃起却硬得更厉害。

迪克无法抑制地大声哭泣，他先是跪在被洗澡水温热的地板上努力张开双腿，Omega扭动着屁股认为这还不够，他便把左腿立起来让屁股分得更开好让自己的手掌操得更深。

“操啊操....操....操....”

Omega被激素浸润至神智不清，嘴里喃喃着睡梦般的呓语。

“交配....呜....交配....Alpha交配....”

“Alpha....Alpha....”

Omega突然崩溃一般大哭。他的理智憎恨乘虚而入的Alpha，但他的身体、他的本能却背叛他的精神，只想让不知去处的Alpha回到他的身边抚慰他。

Omega对Alpha的渴求早在千万年前便刻入基因密码，千百年来，无数的人们试图挣脱上帝划好的牢笼，试图用爱情去偶遇生命的另一半，然而事实是信息素控制着行动、控制着他们的渴求。Omega负责孕育与抚养，Alpha负责播种与保卫，这本来就是自然法则。他们紧密结合，互相扶持，让族群更加庞大，这本就是上帝的设计。

而Beta们则是天生的族群粘合剂，他们对其他种性的友善同样深深刻印在本能里。

迪克的安全屋门前早就聚集了好几个Beta，他们都是附近的房客，本能驱使他们在发情的Omega身边周旋。

安全屋的浴室布置显然与巢穴相驳，那里有冰冷的地板、潮湿的水雾、无法隐藏信息素的通风设备、缺少温暖的毛绒。因此对于邻居们早就闻到一个处于热潮期的Omega被独自落在屋子里这件事并不奇怪。

“似乎只有他一个人在里面，”一个年轻的女性Beta激动说道，“这太冒险了！他的族群在哪里？”

虽然Beta没有其他种性解读信息素的能力，但是他们总归能闻到气味。

“他在恐慌，”另一个上了年纪的Beta笃定，“我的儿子恰好在儿媳热潮期出差时她闻起来就是这个味道。”

Beta们七嘴八舌讨论着，然而谁都不敢贸然闯入，因为门的背后就是族群领地，他们的贸然闯入会让事情发展为族群事件——这个孩子也许有自己的Alpha，谁知道呢？但那一定是个糟糕透顶的Alpha。

一群人陌生人聚集在领地周围，这无论是对哪一个Alpha而言都是无法忍受的冒犯。Alpha，总是族群里最有领地意识的种性，也是最好斗、最易怒的种性。

抱着食物纸袋的忍者发出咆哮，为不引人注目他穿着迪克的便装，没有面具遮掩让他的咆哮如雷霆般吓人。无法发出咆哮的Beta们只得悻悻地把过道让开，作鸟兽散。

“你....你是他的Alpha？”

一个年轻的Beta女孩怯生生地提问，即刻被Alpha露出的凶恶模样吓得脑袋向后仰、露出雪白的脖子展示臣服——忍者龇着危险的牙齿，咆哮愈发低沉。

他衣服上散发的Omega信息素是再好不过的答案。

“你....你不该离开他，”也许是年幼让她对信息素并不是那么敏感，Beta女孩实在勇气可嘉，“他在恐慌。”

说完她便飞快地跑开，消失不见。

忍者在确认四周无好事者后才把门打开。

Alpha总是起得很早，巡视领地、保卫族群的本能催促他们从床上爬起。今天早上忍者做了很多事情，他替迪克清理了身子，整理了他的巢穴，巡视了Omega小得可怜的领地，把杂物、堆积的脏衣物连同缴获的速食品一同清理干净。

在点清领地的粮食储备后——即冰箱和橱柜——Alpha陷入两难。在艰难抉择后他决定速战速决。保卫族群当然是Alpha的职责，然而迪克对他而言不仅仅是族群——忍者是孤狼——他要确保他不会在热潮结束后被饿死。

他循着气味来到浴室，眼前的场景让他怒火暴涨，大发雷霆，喉咙发出响亮的咆哮。

信息素中毒的Omega迷茫地嗅着空气中的信息素，试图辨认。他的视力被热潮剥夺，嗅觉却愈发灵敏。

迪克发出低低的哀鸣，跪在地上的Omega轻晃身子，艰难地把手从身体里抽出来，上面沾满粘液，还有一丝不易察觉的血丝。

他伤到自己了。

忍者从踏进楼层那刻便知道，他才是那个应该捶胸顿足的人。

他让他的Omega伤害自己了。

忍者扯过墙上的浴巾把迪克包起来，把湿漉漉的Omega抱出浴室，放到巢穴上。即使在Alpha的怀里迪克也依然颤抖得厉害，他蜷成一团，把肚子捂得紧紧的，那是不信任、害怕的象征。

忍者只得用更多的毯子包着他，用舌头舔去留在Omega脸上的不知是洗澡水还是眼泪。他缓慢地舔舐迪克的脸，不时亲吻他、用脸颊讨好地磨蹭他的。终于，Omega偶尔也会舔舔嘴唇，卷拭一些结合Alpha的信息素。渐渐地，Omega的身子缓慢放松下来，偶尔发出呼噜呼噜的舒服的声音，Alpha悬着的心才终于放下。

热潮中的Omega依然眼前模糊一片，他把双手从毯子里挣扎出来搂着Alpha的脖子，他不能再承受Alpha的离开了。他用脸蹭着Alpha的脸，也伸出舌尖舔了舔Alpha的脸颊。

忍者思虑再三，决定任由Omega的动作。

他们就这样磨蹭彼此，缓慢地熟悉彼此的信息素、亲密地交换鼻息。忍者突然意识到某种新奇的变化在悄然发生：他和格雷森之间建立起一种新的联系。

不同于Alpha与Omega专横的连结，这是一种广阔得多、也稀薄得多的连结。

在这之前，忍者是一头孤狼。

忍者思考过自己现在在这里的原因，显然，无果。

狩猎是Alpha的天性，因为，当Omega乖乖地躲在巢穴里散发味道，Alpha便有义务循着气味找到他，散发气味征服他，带上食物照顾他，用咆哮和利齿永远保卫他。

食物在火焰的烹饪下咕噜噜地冒着香气，连绵不绝的水雾温热着Alpha的脸。

——这一切当然发生在族群之内。

忍者不禁握紧拳头，喉咙发出低沉的咆哮。

在他意识到除了他以外的任何Alpha都有可能像昨晚他自己所做的那样追踪他、占有他，忍者便感到难以忍受。

他的族群在哪里？在Omega陷入热潮时，族群所应提供的保卫在哪里？

忍者非常肯定格雷森有族群，他显然不是孤狼。

忍者咬牙切齿：他会去杀掉失责的族群Alpha以及无能的首领。

他把勺子丢下，下意识把刀具藏起来——Alpha对Omega的过度保护容不得他接触任何可能伤到自己的武器。

“说吧，”Alpha擦擦手，“我能闻到你。”

迪克虚摇摇晃晃地站在厨房滑动门旁，他的信息素中毒症状已经减轻不少，尽管他仍无法完全分辨Alpha的五官，也已经足够他认出被折叠完好、散发着浓重Alpha气味的衣服与红兜帽忍者的制服有多相似。

迪克沉默不语，他刚从信息素海洋中挣扎出来的大脑似乎没以前好使了。

“你为什么还不离开？”半晌他这样问。

他选择忽略那些已知的与无法改变的，还有他暂时不愿意面对的、显而易见的对他第一任、在昨晚之前是他的唯一一任Alpha的背叛。

“我在代替你无能的族群照顾你。”

忍者说得理直气壮。

“所以，”迪克显然没有预料到这个答案，喃喃道，“你觉得你自己在守卫....”

而后，愤怒地，Omega觉得自己受到了侮辱。

“你不是我的族群！你也没有侮辱我的族群的权利！”Omega尖锐地指出，“我有我的Alpha！我不会接受你的食物！你这个乘虚而入的混蛋！”

很好，这一席话完全是对Alpha尊严的挑战。

“是吗。”忍者把火炉关上——即使是在现在，怒火中烧的Alpha依然以保证Omega的安全为首务——他危险地朝滑动门走去。

“那么你的男人，”他站在Omega面前，把迪克眼前的光完全遮住——Omega因感受到危险气息而下意识瑟缩了一下，“是我见过的最无能的Alpha，他任由你的冰箱空空如也，他把你落在巢穴自己操自己，那么这个时候他在哪？也许他正在外面把鸡巴塞进哪个Omega的屁眼里呢。”

“不——”迪克下意识否认。

“现在是我在照顾你！你他妈的婊子！”

Alpha发出咆哮，他一巴掌拍在滑动门上，把震惊中的Omega笼罩在他的Alpha信息素之下，玻璃幕晃动的声响让Omega缩了一下脖子——该死的臣服本能。

“不是这样的....”迪克在努力地与Omega的臣服本能作斗争，尤其是在Alpha露出牙齿，喉咙响着低沉咆哮的情况下，反抗臣服的难度陡增，“我现在是离群状态——”

“一个Omega？！！离群状态？！！”Alpha用前所未有的愤怒发出咆哮，Omega不由自主发出一声呜咽，“我会杀死你的所有族群Alpha和你的首领！他们居然敢让你——”

“而你！Alpha！”缓过神来的Omega发出低低的咆哮，Omega可以咆哮，只是永远无法像Alpha那样专横、那样有威慑力，“你甚至不是我的族群！你没有任何在我面前龇牙的权利！他就从来不在我的面前这样露出他的全部牙齿，他——”

迪克的声音戛然而止。

忍者神情复杂地看着他。

“他....”

“他是个孩子。”忍者快速补上。

一个成熟Alpha是不可能不露出牙齿来进行威慑的，会有这种天真想法的往往是Omega与无法发出有威慑力咆哮的年幼Alpha。

“不....”

“哇哦，看我发现了什么，”忍者恶劣地裂开嘴，露出全部牙齿，对动物而言，牙齿和爪子永远是最危险的武器，“你让你的弟弟操了你？”

“不....”迪克再次下意识否认，他后退一步，双眼震惊。

“不？”忍者怪异问道，他上前捉住迪克的手臂，在Omega组织起有用抵抗之前把他拉近自己。

“我是说....是，他是我的——”

火车上的奔跑、韦恩庄园里的墓碑、生不如死的戒断症、在族群前被迫展示臣服......所有的一切快速在迪克脑海里闪现，缺堤的记忆几乎把他冲垮。

他抬起头。

“他是这个世界上最无与伦比的人。”

忍者的怒火被Omega坦然的目光完全点燃。他怎么能忍受他的Omega在他的面前夸耀另一个Alpha？而且该死的，该死的真诚、该死的毋庸置疑。他掐着Omega的下颔强迫他仰着脸。

“他是你的弟弟！你以为你在干什么？！”

迪克的眼神马上慌乱起来。Alpha让他的气息贴紧迪克，浓郁高涨的Alpha信息素让他不由自主皱起眉头，脑子开始晕乎乎的。

“你还为此感到无比骄傲，huh？难道你的首领没有处罚你吗？”

“嘿，别这样....”迪克皱着鼻子，其实那只是因为Alpha的味道太浓烈，却被忍者理解为厌恶与不屑，“我们是喜欢彼此——”

Alpha发出凶恶的咆哮，让Omega马上后仰脑袋、露出展示臣服的颈脖。

“你以为你想要什么高贵的东西？Omega？！你他妈只是想要个鸡巴结！”

迪克的后脑勺被猛地按到滑动门上，颧骨被撞得发痛，没有被完全固定的大块玻璃被撞得发出巨大的声响。

“你他妈的什么毛病——”

“你，”忍者打断了他，“你只是想要根Alpha鸡巴狠操你的小屁股，哪怕是根发育不全的鸡巴！”

迪克一愣，脸忽地红透。

“不、你什么都不知——呜….”

忍者喘着粗气，他的腹部紧实地往后蜷着，把被束缚在宽松家居裤内的灼热硬物紧紧抵在Omega的股缝。夸张的隆起部紧贴臀部那条令人遐想的沟壑，Alpha隔着布料大幅度地自下往上操了几下便把Omega的腿和屁股都操开了。嵌进股缝的布料黏糊糊被淫液染成深灰色，把浅灰色的内裤一分两半。

“我什么都不知道，huh？”

Alpha掐住迪克的肩膀，同时恶劣地用力顶了一下，直接让Omega大叫一声，带着委屈的哭腔。

“很舒服不是吗，Omega？”忍者摆腰猛操了好一阵，最后一下猛地把迪克的腰撞到滑动门上发出砰的一声巨响。Omega早就硬起来的裆部被撞在门上，那种感觉说不清是痛还是爽，迪克只知道被撞的那一瞬间自己差点射出来。

迪克从未感到如此受辱，自那次被布鲁斯强制展示臣服后便未有过。他屈辱地咬紧下唇，他已经学会不要和自己的Omega体质过不去，不要让自己的牙齿离开下唇因为他知道自己会变成什么模样：大喊着Alpha、大喊着阴茎结、大喊着操他自己。

他的脑袋被忍者牢牢按在玻璃幕上，Alpha的力气那么大，他不得不把双手趴在玻璃上撑着自己。他几乎整个人都贴在滑动门上而他的腿张得那么开，几乎可以跨坐在Alpha可怕的凸起形状上。他已经不想深究到底是自己主动张开的还是被顶开的，无论是哪一个都足够让他羞愤致死。

Alpha鼻子用力磨蹭他散发着浓郁Omega气息的头发，含着他的头发扯动他的头皮，用力舔他的后颈让Omega浑身发抖。

“只是操你的淫荡内裤就能连尿都射出来不是吗，荡货。”

迪克一下子便流了眼泪，他的Omega体质再一次让他失望。那不是什么对变态称呼的低贱反应，那是Omega对Alpha批评的羞耻、伤心。

“不、不要这样，”迪克哽咽着摇头，可惜被牢牢按在玻璃上的脸的挣扎小的可怜，“不要这样、不要这样对我——不！”

忍者粗暴地撕开他的内裤把自己完全操进去，Omega的虚弱抵抗被他狂暴急速的操干击得粉碎。他腰部结实得夸张，肌肉饱满凸起，让人热血下流的部分不可思议的紧实，任何Omega看见都会马上湿得一塌糊涂。

“不要？你要让我如何听信你的话，你这个连自己的弟弟都勾引的骚货。”忍者猛干几下，大幅度摆动的腰把滑动门撞得砰砰直响，似乎下一秒就会被撞碎。

“操你妈，操你的骚洞，婊子，”Omega发抖的身体让忍者感到巨大的成就感，忍者仰着下巴，胯部把Omega干得上气不接下气，虚弱地嘤咛，Alpha大声质问，“你紧巴巴的小屁股榨干了多少根鸡巴？你的乖弟弟的小鸡巴被你的小屁股夹断了吗？”

迪克的脸早就被眼泪和汗涂得一塌糊涂，眼泪铺在眼角、脸上让他火辣辣地疼。

“啊....呃....呃....唔....”

他几乎发不出任何声音，即使有，拍打玻璃的响亮声音也足以完全覆盖。

他想说不是这样的，完全不是这样的，他想好好地辩驳但他做不到，他完全做不到。迪克几乎被顶起来，他下体前的玻璃像是被失手砸了几支奶油冰淇淋，上面沾满了不知道多少泡Omega精液，而他无力反抗这屈辱交媾仅仅是因为他的Omega体质，仅仅因为这样他就不得不任由这个低劣Alpha对杰森侮辱。

天哪，他真是一团糟，他怎么能让杰森受到这样的对待？他真想杀了忍者，他真想这样做。

迪克屈辱地流着眼泪，他没有办法控制自己不哭泣便只能让这份弱小尽量不引人注目。

尽管如此，处于热潮的Omega身体仍然为交配而欣喜若狂。他里面那么多水、吸得那么紧，贱得要命。

“好他妈爽....”忍者大力抓揉Omega的阴茎以此把Omega的下体按向自己，满意于听到Omega从喉咙迸射出受惊尖叫。

迪克的腰早软了，全靠忍者铁钳似的大手拎着。他双眼迷雾地感受到Alpha咬他的脸颊，舔他的眼泪，阴茎变得不可思议地硬、热，他便知道混账Alpha要在他的体内成结。意识到无法避免，迪克的眼泪掉得更凶了，他整个人被强暴成可耻的红色，像只流浪犬那样被糟蹋——不，流浪犬的境遇比他体面得多——他的身体依然该死地想要更多，他想要为Alpha怀孕，为他繁衍后代。

为了避免自己说出任何蠢话，迪克的牙齿已经深深陷入嘴唇里。

“你真是....无与伦比....”

忍者呵出一口热气，Omega的眼睛被烫到一阵眯起。体内正在被撑涨的恐惧感让他松开紧闭的嘴唇徒劳挣扎。

“不！不要啊——”

即将到达巅峰的强烈快感让Alpha眉头皱紧，他一把抓起Omega的脚、钳着他的腰往旁边移动了几十厘米，把他顶在冰冷的固定墙面上。Omega一条腿被毋庸置疑的力度攥在空中，身体被深深地、大幅度地干了几下，迪克随即便爆发大哭，双臂徒劳地在冰冷墙面上颤抖抓挠。

他的脑子里什么符合逻辑的东西都不剩了，在高浓度Alpha信息素的冲刷之下无上的幸福填满了热潮Omega的大脑，墙面带来的冰冷不适感以及一切其他愧疚、羞耻、恨意被完全淹没。巨大的满足与安全感在他的脑海里荡来荡去。

有那么一瞬间他爱上了忍者，也许他已经在用他被烧得疼痛难忍的喉咙断断续续地表达他不值一文的Omega爱意。

那么肤浅，毫无尊严。

充满可耻的背叛。

“迪基？”

Omega趴俯在毯子上，被信息素浸润使他对外界的反应几乎为零，只是一直哼哼唧唧地趴在这儿，浑身冒汗、流水，平日活蹦乱跳的夜翼此刻乖得不像话。

见此，杰森松开固定着对方腰部的手，直着腰抽动几下，便把手伸到Omega胸膛，把保持一个缩着身子姿势太长时间的Omega小心翻过来——对此迷迷糊糊的Omega发出沙哑的惊喘、紧张地抓住Alpha的手臂。这让杰森暗骂几句，把身子覆盖对方身上开始缓慢但深入的抽动。

迪克迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛，嘴唇半启，脸颊红润而满足，随着Alpha温柔的抽送发出软糯甜腻的嘤咛，把Alpha的心好一阵撩拨。

这已经是热潮的第三天了，过了今天迪克的热潮就会结束，而杰森希望在此之前迪克能坚持住。毕竟处于热潮期的Omega根本没法好好进食——不仅因为他们的性望盖过食欲，还因为一些技术上的问题。

“迪基，宝贝，”杰森在彼此的唇间喃喃，“你觉得怎么样？”

迪克的刘海完全湿透，杰森一边亲吻他一边把胡乱粘在对方额头上的刘海捋到脑后，让对方露出汗津津的额头。那应该会让Omega舒服一些。

回复他的当然只有哼哼唧唧的声音，还有随着深入顶弄而缓慢起伏的身体。

杰森温柔地亲吻他的Omega的脸，后者顺从地随着他的吻迹偏过脸颊，让Alpha亲吻他的耳朵，最后把脸埋在Omega的颈脖。

杰森还是没忍住舔舐迪克脖子上的腺体，拜他所赐，上面有好几个重叠的牙印，都结着薄薄的痂，杰森稍微用力一舔便掉了。

“呜......”

迪克迷醉地眯着眼睛，缓缓睁开，缓缓闭合，半梦半醒。他的手臂软软地挂在Alpha的脊背上随着Alpha的身体移动。

现在他感觉一切都那么慢，却又恰到好处地温柔，就连杰森把手放到他的大腿外侧把它们拉起来也那么轻柔、饱含怜爱。

“宝贝迪基......”杰森用嘴唇含着、轻轻地扯着Omega脖子上的皮肤。

“嗯....？”过了半晌迪克作出回应，发出有点破音的鼻音。

“让我们快点结束吧。”你看起来快坚持不住了。

迪克花了一点时间消化这句话的信息，然后才想起来紧紧夹着杰森腰部的双腿，示意Alpha他准备好了。杰森最后一次让嘴唇贴紧迪克的额头，他移动他的吻，像是在述说某种承诺。

迪克完全相信杰森会照顾好他，这三天，和杰森呆在一起的这三天里他几乎都是在大脑成了浆糊的状态中度过。大多数时候他的脑子里都只装着交配、阴茎、成结、标记、怀孕、Alpha，杰森，杰森，杰森，还有杰森。在以往他绝不会任由自己没有一丝防备，但是发生了很多事情，现在杰森在陪伴他度过热潮期，没有什么能比这个让他更安心。

杰森总是能给他想要的，他抱着他和他分享体温、毫不吝啬的亲吻与抚慰、火辣辣的交配。有时迪克撅着屁股回过头看着杰森，很快便能获得Alpha的亲吻，这让他成为世界上最幸福的Omega。

迪克迷迷糊糊地想着别的事情，身体在被操干中不停摇晃，嘴巴也没有闲着的机会。他控制不了，也没想控制，因为Alpha都喜欢让自己的Omega发出这样的声音，迪克觉得杰森也不会例外。再说，迪克不觉得这让人羞耻，杰森可是他的Alpha。

“呜......”

Omega发出带有鼻音的呜咽，他的两条腿软软的没有力气，完全依靠杰森在扶着，他的其它地方也没有力气，他不知道自己装着多少杰森的精液，能让他感到肚子涨涨的有点难受。就好像在这次交配之前被Alpha强行塞下的食物与精液被鸡巴搅在一起，现在还被狠狠地操着。

这些有的没的让迪克哼唧一下，杰森觉得他的Omega真的是被累坏了，完全任由自己操他的生殖腔而没有过激反应，昏昏欲睡的样子让他看起来像是生病了。杰森直起腰、手从对方的大腿滑到交媾的地方扒拉一下。如果不是杰森正插着他的Omega知道他里面有多紧，他可能真的会觉得自己的动作应该更轻一点，经过三天的交媾，迪克的Omega穴口明显已经快招架不住。热潮刚开始的时候迪克的屁眼是漂亮的粉红色，而现在却红肿不堪几乎要被捅烂，穴道微微外翻，他浑身上下积攒了过多糜烂气息。

他的下体摸上去滑得不像话，那当然不完全是汗，更多的是Omega流出的水，迪克流了很多、很多的水——当然那更像是被操出来的。

从这一次交配的开端到现在已经有一段时间了，杰森担心迪克会脱水。

“宝贝，嘿。”杰森拍拍迷迷糊糊的Omega的脸颊，用不容置疑的力度扶着他的腰把他拉起来，让他靠在自己怀里。

“呜....呜唔....”

Omega软绵绵地发出哀鸣。他浑身颤抖着坐在Alpha依旧坚挺的阴茎上、被杰森扶着屁股。

冰凉的触感触碰他的嘴唇，迪克迷迷糊糊地意识到那是水杯。他发出不满意的呜鸣，把脸转过去埋在Alpha的肩膀耍着脾气，双手紧搂着杰森的脖子表示抗议。

你知道的，让热潮期的Omega进食就是这么难，所以他们总是会掉体重。杰森叹气，用鼻子拱了拱Omega的头发，亲吻他，哄他。嗯，不然他还能做什么呢？对迪克露出全部牙齿、发出咆哮是他最不愿意的——即使有的时候他不得不这样做。

“为什么不动了....？”

哽咽的声音幽幽地从Alpha的肩膀传出。

“嗯？什么？”杰森反应过来，他只得用他最大的耐心继续哄着，“在你喝完这杯水之后我们会继续的。”

老天，杰森看见迪克从他的肩膀上探出脑袋他就知道事情不妙。

不让一个热潮期Omega挨操有多可怕？尤其是一个早上是警探、晚上是夜翼的Omega。他会发脾气——你们会知道迪克的脾气可以有多大——露出牙齿、发出嘶嘶的声音要求你操他。

杰森提高音量：“先——”

迪克一巴掌把水杯甩到地上，龇着牙发出咆哮。

——如果是别的人敢这样对他，甚至是布鲁斯，杰森都会确保他没办法有下一次。但那是迪克，那么解决方法永远会操蛋的不一样。

“如果你要耍你的Omega脾气，很好，”杰森把迪克从自己身上抓起来放到巢穴里，“我不要操你了。”

因为和迪克是个Omega一样，杰森操他妈的是个Alpha。

把碎片清扫，单独装袋，绑好，放在一边。洗手，把水壶洗干净，装水至四分之三，放上发热底座，按下开关。

热水壶发出加热的噪音，像是吹不响的笛子、机场的飞机嗡鸣，能让人的大脑暂时放空。

杰森缓慢地抿着杯子中的凉水。

他是个Alpha，时至今日，他不知道自己还算不算是一头孤狼。

迪克是唯一与他建立族群联系的人，他把杰森与他们的族群联系起来。因此，杰森的族群联系非常薄弱。他从死亡中归来，并没有与族群重新确认联系，相反，他袭击了他们，在那次与蝙蝠侠的可笑对垒之后，他再一次引爆了炸药。

拜托 ，这是个玩笑吗？他的目标是把自己的族群首领干掉？这听起来可不赖。

杰森被自己逗笑了，为自己的幽默感干杯。杰森一仰脖子把水喝完。

这不是个玩笑。

杰森放下水杯，拿起垃圾袋出了门。他走出大楼，从楼道的照明走进无边的黑暗。昏黄的路灯下，杰森把那只装着碎片的垃圾袋丢进垃圾箱内，任务完成之后，他的Alpha本能警告他应该马上回到Omega的身边。但某种烦躁感阻止了他，让Alpha掏出烟支。

他没有把烟支放进嘴巴，相反他只是用手指夹着，让那一圈明明灭灭的灰烬缓慢落入泥土，而他只是偶尔往白烟的方向深呼吸。

他仍然有自知之明，不应该在繁育者面前抽烟，正如他明白他已经不是族群的一份子。

毫无疑问他们爱“他”，那个死去的杰森·陶德，而不是现在的“他”。罗宾杰森·陶德才是族群的一员，而红头罩什么都不是，他只是一头孤狼，一头不被族群接受的孤狼。迪克甚至不是他的Omega，因为杰森是个黑户，他无法认领Omega。他无法为迪克提供名正言顺的保卫更不用说为族群提供保卫。

一个荒谬绝伦的Alpha。杰森也许在嘲笑自己。

死亡剥夺了他太多的东西。他在乎的，他深爱的，死亡把那些情感的悸动全数剥夺。他感受不到那些让他心跳加速的事情的区别，在坏蛋的脑袋上开洞让他心跳加速，在支离破碎的记忆中回味些许明亮的瞬间让他心跳加速，他把自己埋进迪克的身体、感受他内里无与伦比的紧致与热度让他心跳如擂。所有的这一切让他分泌肾上腺素，他和迪克交配、他杀人，他嗅着低水平Omega身上檀香木的味道就好像他手中沾着鲜血，他分不清不同之处。

但是有一件事他是明了的，那深深刻印在远古的本能里：他不能伤害迪克，他要照顾他，为他提供保卫。

他离开路灯，慢悠悠地回到楼上，走过一盏又一盏为他亮起的感应灯。公寓门后扑面而来的是交融的信息素、还有整整三天无法避免的萎靡气息，但Alpha显然嗅到些许不同。他以为他只是离开了一小会儿，但空气中焦虑的Omega信息素越来越浓。

杰森简单清理一下自己，已经做好面对Omega的情绪化。他为自己打气，他得说他受够这个Omega热潮期间的肆意妄为，他要让迪克知道他不能因为处于热潮就能把杯子甩到地上，否则下一次在地上的就是杰森自己。也许他应该展示他的牙齿。

这样想着的杰森推开卧室的门——却猝不及防被一股巨大的冲力撞得连连后退、堪堪稳住阵脚。他叹了口气，只得也伸手搂住紧紧抓住自己的Omega、安抚性地抚摸Omega的脊背。

“怎么回事，宝贝？”

杰森痛恨自己放弃原则如此之快。

Omega的脑袋往杰森怀里钻，身体不住的颤抖让Alpha心脏发疼。他听见迪克轻轻地吸着鼻子，似乎在竭力忍耐什么。

杰森把他抱起来、暴露出Omega的脸，迪克却马上把自己的脸藏在Alpha的颈脖间，但已足够让杰森看清他的脸。他的眼皮有些红肿，睫毛被泪水粘至一簇一簇，脸庞湿润，也许是过度交配造成的，也许不是。

Alpha叹了口气，把吻埋进Omega的头发，上面散发着檀香木气息，带有一点点香草、柑橘的基调。杰森爱透迪克的味道，他还是个小孩时就爱着他身上的味道，那时候他以为那是他的沐浴露的味道。

Alpha的声音沉闷：“我不会在你热潮的时候离开你。”

“你不知道......”迪克几乎失声。

“那是因为我真的不知道，那个时候我没有记忆，我甚至不记得你。”杰森知道他又想起他刚回归的时候，“而且你希望我离开，把这当成一个错误。”

那时候杰森跟着奥古，只是一个没有记忆的忍者。尽管如此，本能引领他找到迪克，和他度过热潮，但迪克没有认出他，而杰森没有记忆，他在迪克的热潮结束之前便离开了他。

没有人能找到一个忍者除非他愿意被找到，因为他没有身形、毫无气息、隐身于黑暗。

但是每两个月，本能便像是定时闹钟一般不停提示、催促他，甚至挟持了他的身体前往Omega的身边。杰森是个高水平Alpha，他强大的本能控制着他。

每一次他都能得到一个头昏脑胀的夜翼和三天只操屁股的火辣交配。每次他看见迪克蹲坐着，粉红的洞口流着水，一滴又一滴藕断丝连地趟过囊袋、大腿，把被褥完全打湿，在巢穴等待着他的到来，他没有办法转身离去。他的Alpha本能不可能容许他这样做。

在杰森的记忆恢复之前，迪克曾尝试对自己死去的Alpha保持忠诚，当然，杰森从他热潮时候的胡言乱语中知道他根本做不到，所以他的信息素闻上去总是弥漫着悲伤、哀悼与无奈。

杰森身份的暴露是在一次热潮的结束，忍者在他沉睡时已整顿装束，迪克却在他离开之前醒来。

杰森无法理解那个时候迪克的心情，因为那个时候他没有与迪克的记忆，恐怕他现在也难以体会。但他知道幸福的Omega是什么味道，他们闻起来就像是被充分哺育的果实，浑身散发着餍足的体香。那个时候迪克闻起来就像光照最充足的果实，馥郁、丰腴的气味钻进Alpha的鼻子，对狩猎者有致命的吸引力。

迪克颤抖着被放回毯子上，他已经忘记自己的双腿有多久没有合上。不过他并不在意这个，他垂着眼睑盯着交合的部分，现在他只想让Alpha把阴茎重新放进自己的身体。

“呜....呜....呜....”Omega吸着鼻子，那副可怜兮兮的模样似乎被欺负惨了，杰森觉得他快要哭出来了，他的嘴里还哼哼唧唧地像小孩子闹别扭一般催促个不停。

若放在平时杰森会觉得迪克烦死了，现在他只能感受到迪克那么需要他，在热潮时。

永远都是只在热潮时。杰森苦涩地想。

他把迪克两条腿拉起来，很轻易就把自己捅进去。Alpha一只手扯着对方的腿一只手扶稳他的腰，浅浅地晃腰——迪克的里面依然那么热、紧而多水，生殖腔口的软肉吸着他的鸡巴，就像迪克的身体一直喜欢做的那样、用肥大的腔肉含着他的鸡巴、吸他的精液、把他射的东西全部喝下。

“哦....哦....操啊....”迪克张大嘴巴，涎水流至满脸，双眼无神，“好舒服....好棒的屌....”

他妈的骚货。杰森低声咒骂着。他松开固定的双手、直起腰，疯狂摆动他的腰肢，失去固定的身体被撞得上下摇晃、反复与Alpha毛发浓密的胯部碰撞、发出闷响。

作为Alpha的一部分，杰森爱透迪克现在的表情，叫得那么大声，双手手肘撑在巢穴里，脑袋不可抑制地向后仰，即将窒息一般，如果他仍然这样用力地绷紧身体他绝对会喘不上气。他的脸红得不像话，龇牙咧嘴狰狞得可怕，为交配要死要活。这一切征服都让Alpha感到无比自豪。

但同时杰森看着他，就像看着一个全然陌生的人。一旦进入热潮迪克就像任何一个Omega那样，毫无体面可言。

看看他，这三天里双腿就没有好好闭上一刻，像个Omega婊子那样耍脾气，像只毫无理智的母狗摇着屁股吸鸡巴。听听他在发情时候说的话，他就像任何一个Omega，那么放荡、不知廉耻，而杰森就像任何一个Alpha，但这个Alpha并不见得非得是杰森。

也许只要是有根Alpha阴茎，迪克就会很乐意张开他的腿。

可恶。

杰森眉头皱紧，他被自己的思绪套住，动作没轻没重——他把迪克撞到几乎噎气、泪水铺满脸颊让Omega整个脸蛋闪闪发光。

迪克什么时候没了声音，杰森不知道，他以为Omega只是完全沉迷在交配之中，张着嘴巴连说话都失声——迪克经常这样。

“呕....”

在杰森反应过来时已经晚了，他看着迪克猝不及防吐了满脸、脱力地摔在巢穴里，双眼发白、几乎要昏过去。

“迪基？！”

杰森立刻停止动作，俯下身子察看情况，他随手扯来一块毯子清理Omega脸上的呕吐物，所幸因为及时清理而未至于流入口鼻。

Alpha开始自责，他不应该刚喂完Omega就进行交配，尽管迪克实在缠人得可怕。他几乎用上威胁的手段才让迪克吃完食物，而Omega常常让喂食变得异常艰难。

有一次杰森拿着食物靠近餐桌，迪克突然从餐桌下钻出来抱住杰森的胯部，津津有味地吸他的屌。操，以后每一次杰森想起这个事都硬得不行，而另一个当事人却毫无自觉。

突然，杰森被推了一把，这让他忍不住挑起眉毛。在Alpha听来，迪克的声音甜腻过分，几乎在发牢骚：“为什么又不操我了....？”

——这让杰森马上硬得发疼。他的Omega太他妈骚了。

他把Omega粗暴地翻过去、抓起他的双臂把他拉起来，大幅度摆动他的胯部、像只野蛮的公狗那样操他。他弓着身子，紧实的腰部像惩罚不听话的小孩、把Omega的翘屁股打得通红。

杰森正性致高昂，而迪克显然也因此很满足，发出嗯嗯啊啊的愉快呻吟，对杰森的赞美毫不吝啬。

“用力....用力操我......哦哦哦好棒......好舒服.....鸡巴......大鸡巴......干得好深啊啊啊啊......呜呜杰伊....大屌......”

杰森气喘如牛，他发誓他现在要干烂他的骚洞，他今天一定要把迪克干穿。

他把迪克的脊背按向自己，让Omega贴紧他的胸膛，然后他扶着对方的腰把自己的鸡巴完全捅进去，顶端挤着Omega生殖腔的顶部、把迪克的肚皮顶起一个明显的凸起。

“呵呵呵......”杰森恶劣地笑了，因为他看见迪克两股颤颤，爽得鸡巴也在抖。

如果不是这个Omega太放荡已经射不出任何东西，他现在一定能看见迪克的小鸡巴射得像个喷泉。

他忍不住往迪克的脸蛋上狠咬两口，居然留下牙印，让Omega惊叫连连。他扯着迪克的手放在肚子上，隔着薄薄的肚皮摸Alpha的阴茎头，同时他缓慢晃动腰部、让自己的阴茎在生殖腔里缓慢转圈。

“我的大屌把你干得爽吗，迪基？想怀上我的孩子吗？”

杰森在Omega耳边吹气，而迪克只能咬着嘴唇狠狠地点头，那副爽到叫不出来的模样就像在忍辱负重，只能激起Alpha的凌辱欲。他一只手用力圈着迪克的大腿，缓慢但深入地用又粗又长的阴茎捅进Omega的生殖腔，直到把迪克的肚皮完全撑起来，把他捅得嗷嗷直叫、屁股滋滋地冒着大股淫水。

杰森抓住眼前Omega的头发把他扯起来，那应该很疼，足够让迪克痛得皱起脸，从被迫朝后弯曲至极限的喉咙发出撕裂般的声响。

“啊....呃....”

迪克流下眼泪，他不由自主龇着牙，被身后干得火热粘稠的Alpha逼得露出狰狞的脸。

当你把自己交给Alpha，他总归是要操的。而且不留情面，没有丝毫顾忌。

“杰森....杰....啊——”

迪克不得不用手抓住Alpha攥住自己头发的手，他的整个身躯似乎完全脱离了他的控制，完全落入Alpha的掌控之中，不得不忍受这如折磨般的交配。

杰森在咬他，咬他的耳朵，咬他的脸，用要把他生啖的力气。而他们的下体几乎融为一体，那些响亮的、越来越密集的拍击声过于淫乱以至于不知道到底是谁在撞击谁，抑或是他们本该为一体。

“杰....啊....杰森不....”

他是知道刚结束了热潮期的Omega会比平时虚弱——Alpha怎会不清楚——可此刻杰森在把Omega从沙发椅上翻过来时却没有感到怜惜的情绪，这甚至让他感到惊奇。

但无论如何，胡思乱想并不能使他打消重新进入身下这个Omega的念头，相反，Alpha用不容置疑的力度把迪克两条漂亮的腿完全打开、粗暴地按在两边的扶手上——用即使是空中飞人也足以疼痛的力度——狠狠地干进那经历了三天彻底的交配而有凋谢意味的玫瑰花蕊里。

糜烂的艳红，松垮而空的通道，还有一直在脸上流淌的眼泪。所有一切杰森留下的痕迹，所有一切能证明迪克从里到外完全属于他的证据都让杰森感到满足。他扯起虚软的Omega和他交换了一个充满喘气声的吻，这其实不太确切，其实那是Alpha在单方面夺取Omega嘴里的气息。是的，他的所有他都要获得，即便只是他曾呼吸过的空气。同时他猛力顶撞Omega的身体，把高水平Alpha完全勃起的阴茎捅进他的Omega的身体里。

“不....呜....”迪克在交缠的间隙中抗议，发出再也无法抑制的呜咽，“不行....杰森....杰....唔——”

迪克的呜咽陡然变得尖锐而抽离，尤其是在他意识到无论他变得怎样不堪都不会被Alpha怜惜之后，他只能被迫承受着Alpha对自己已有闭合趋势的生殖腔腔口的撞击，徒劳地发出惊呼。

杰森停止了嘴上的肆虐，用微张的唇碰了碰迪克的，他所露出的玩弄神色像是听到什么天大的笑话：“不？”

“什么不行？不能操你的骚洞吗？”

杰森说着伤人的话，他戏谑的脸刺痛着迪克的心脏。迪克的眼泪沉默地流着，像他本人一样安静。

他隔着泪水望着他的Alpha。他是那么完整地、真实地存在，正如他以往所不可求的，可他又如此破碎，尖锐而丑陋的裂口把迪克扎得遍体鳞伤。

迪克用双手抱住自己的大腿让自己能张得更开。手不小心碰到的被磨破的大腿内侧而感到阵阵刺痛。

杰森要伤害他，要让他痛苦，因为这是他应得的。因为现在的杰森痛苦不堪，快要被疯狂和恐惧撕碎，而迪克无法修补。

因为，天呐，一个人要经历怎样的绝望才会被刻出如此脸庞？这里面一定有无数次颤颤巍巍的希冀以及接踵而来的击落，一次又一次地握住峭壁以及一次又一次的坠落，直至跌到几乎所有人都达不到的深渊。

那个时候我在哪里？我不在他身边。我应该在那里，我应该永远在他身边。痛苦紧紧攥住迪克的心脏，几乎要把它捏碎。

有些时候，迟到即是无可挽回。迟到的手杰森·陶德抓不住，于是他从悬崖上摔下去，摔得支离破碎，丑陋不堪，孤独而绝望。待他爬上悬崖、重新活过来的时候，他成了一只怎样可怖的怪物啊。

他掀翻桌子，砸碎门板，把餐桌上的东西全部扫到地上，让陶瓷餐具摔得粉碎。他爱听到破碎的声音，他要听到迪克的高声惊呼，他把迪克按在任何一个平面，扒光他，咬他，干他，对他施暴，把怒火全数发泄。

可当这一切结束，当夜晚来临，当所有灯光亮起又再度熄灭的时候，杰森在全然漆黑的深夜里睁开双眼。这时候他清醒着，在所有人都入睡的时候。

重生的狂怒也似如常人般酣然入睡，留下理智的、脆弱的、后悔不已的可怜的杰森·陶德独自面对这可悲的残局。

他有多爱迪克，他就有多恨他。他有多想保护他，他就有多想折辱他，对他施暴。他想亲吻他，让他成为世界上最快乐的Omega，他就多想殴打他，让他哭叫呐喊，把他的所有美好泯灭。对迪克施暴的无上愉悦和极致痛苦撕扯着他破破烂烂的灵魂。

他知道自己疯了，真正的他已经在拉萨路池里碎成万片，如今的他是被疯狂与执念用拙劣的缝纫技术缝补起来的可怜躯体。迪克不需要这样拙劣的Alpha，他需要的是一个完整的、最起码是正常的人，而不是这般血腥而疯癫的丑陋怪物。

“杰森。”

迪克搂住欲从床边起身离开的Alpha。他的声音沙哑得吓人，他浑身酥软，身体被酸和痛两种感觉灌满。他往床边扑去时，腰部尖锥似的疼痛几乎让他痛呼出声。

他用脸缓慢蹭着Alpha结实的腰部。

“杰森....”

他只是重复他的Alpha的名字，却让Alpha的脊椎和全身骨骼都被震碎。

于是他粗暴地跳起来，从窗户逃走了。他已经足够破碎，已经不需要迪克也同他一起破碎。他的迪克，他最爱的迪克。他如此爱他，就连他疯疯癫癫的大脑也无法否认。

所有办法迪克都尝试过了，他忍耐，他顺从他，他让自己完全属于他。他为他做一个最平凡、最善于服从的Omega。

可是一切都没有好转。

迪克扭开门把手，钥匙摇晃着发出窸窸窣窣的声音。傍晚昏暗的光线使得屋内显现一种奇异的湛蓝与橘黄混合的色调，仿佛掉进爱德华蒙克的油画里，某种疯狂潜伏在静谧中，让迪克感到焦虑，还伴随着阵阵恶心。

杰森坐在沙发上，安静得和他的屋子融为一体。

迪克的心脏一下子剧烈跳动起来。

“杰森？你怎么会在这里？”

迪克打开了客厅的灯，明亮起来的屋子让他感觉好多了。他把从药店里带出来的塑料袋留在鞋柜上，没有随着自己走进客厅。

没有走几步他的脚步就慢了下来，越来越犹豫。杰森面无表情的打量让迪克缺乏安全感。但他还是坐在杰森的大腿上，面带笑意。

这是他的Alpha，没有什么可怕的，杰森绝不会伤害他。迪克用手指轻轻碰了碰杰森的嘴唇。

可是，在那之后，施暴如期而至。玄关的塑料袋子碎片飘落在地上，药片散落一地。

“这就是你想要的，婊子。”

杰森喘着气，他用力掐住对方腰部的手没有一丝怜悯，胯部狠狠朝对方屁股撞去。

迪克脸涨红，几乎要喘不过气，又一副被撞得几乎要呕吐的模样。他的头发乱糟糟，本就是卷发的他被毫不怜惜地抓扯、摇晃，这导致他的头发打着卷，毛绒绒的显得很劣质。

“被男人按着操，这就是你唯一想要的。”

杰森恶狠狠地说，抓着迪克的头发把他拽起来，把他拽直身子。他越过对方的肩膀看到Omega不住起伏的胸脯，他猜他吃痛的表情一定很带感。Alpha恶劣地笑咧起嘴巴，揉搓似地把脸埋在对方颈窝磨蹭。

“啊….啊….”

迪克的喉咙里发出尖叫，他皱紧的眉头就没有一刻放松，只能因Alpha的深入亲吻、吮吸而皱得更紧。

“杰森....杰....”他的喉咙沙哑至破音，他的Alpha在用折磨人的方式占有他的腺体。那里又热又痛，只是轻轻转动脖子都会疼痛，更不用说杰森这样蛮横地磨蹭。

可年轻的Alpha却没有因此停下他的动作，他的胡髭剐瘙着Omega的腺体，鼻梁用力划过那处伤痕累累的器官，引发一阵阵疼痛，痛得迪克的腰都在颤抖。

“不....杰伊....”迪克忍不住双手抬起伸到身后，想要推拒对方在自己肩膀上的脑袋。剧烈的疼痛让他一只眼睛流下眼泪，尽管他的双眼早已是湿漉漉的了。

可杰森用力扭住他的手，把那双举起的手按下，按在Omega的肚子，然后用一只手臂牢牢捆住对方的身体，连同手臂也一同捆住。

像所有讨厌被反抗的Alpha一样，杰森恼怒地掐住迪克的脖子，按着对方的脖子往自己嘴上送。

“不———啊......”迪克痛得紧紧眯着眼，双眼眼泪再也止不住。他痛苦地叫喊，直至发不出声音，腺体处的疼痛让他浑身发抖，甚至抽搐。

杰森像狗，垂涎他的肉，又像狼，生怕他的母狗被人叼走。于是他狠咬Omega的腺体，颇有要把对方的腺体撕下来的狠劲儿。直到牙齿都染上血迹，他才恋恋不舍地松口。此时迪克已经痛到浑身脱力、发热。

他痛得全身是汗，说不清汗是热的还是冷的。夜翼的本能让他下意识想要肘击，却担心这样大的动作会不会把自己的腺体扯下来。

他马上捂着伤口，却不敢用力按下去。他只是倒在沙发上，慢慢地侧过身子躺着，因为轻微的翻身都让他痛得要命。

杰森舔着牙齿，他的嘴唇都沾着血，他的Omega的血。他居高临下地看着迪克用那双湿漉漉、哭得发红的眼睛望着他。Omega眼里的恐惧似乎要占上风。

Alpha伸手抓过对方的手把他拽起来，作势要咬他，迪克本来还在往下淌的眼泪似乎就彻底崩不住了。他的脸马上皱起来，害怕地捂住自己的脖子，说着“不....不要再咬了....！”这样没出息的话。但是杰森怎么会放过他，Alpha舔舔带血的牙齿，他用力掐着Omega的喉咙，把他狠拽过来狠狠咬他，牙齿陷进被他咬了无数次的地方。

那里用血肉模糊形容完全不为过，层层叠叠的牙印让迪克的脖子肿起一大块。他的身体因为疼痛和交配而通红，但他的脖子处，他的后颈处却是更加骇人的鲜红，有的地方还一直渗着血。

杰森饶了他，把他丢下，没有再把他抓起来。相反他抓住迪克的屁股继续干他，迪克便从疼痛抽气变成非常可怜的呜咽。Omega一只手撑在沙发上，一只手撑在地上、茶几的脚上被肆意骑着，身体拼命地摇晃个不停。

他的鼻子、眼眶全是水，眼泪流到鼻尖，在那里汇集了一大滴，迪克稍稍吸气都会呛到自己。可尽管眼泪如此碍事，他的泪水还是流个不停，从鼻尖啪嗒啪嗒往地毯上落。

“哈....啊....啊....啊....”

杰森拽住他的一条腿抬起来，让迪克像条在街角撒尿的狗那样张开腿挨操，股瓣全是被操出来的淫水，被狠肏着的屁眼似乎被干松、干大了，从外面也能很清楚看到里面鲜红色的嫩肉。

“怀上我的孩子让你感到羞耻，让你如此迫切要做掉。”

迪克痛苦地摇头，可惜他不停晃动的身体让摇头这个动作几乎看不清。

于是杰森抓着他的头发把他拽起来，让他朝后扭着脖子与他接吻。什么东西在迪克的胸腔里破碎了，像酸液一般把他完全腐蚀，留下热辣辣的痛楚。他的胸腔急速起伏，他们的吻像即将死别一般绝望而痛苦。又像是，在那个热气腾腾的晚上，他隔着氤氲的雾气看见他年轻的小翅膀眼里溢满泪水，无数次无数次地呢喃我爱你。

迪克眨眨眼，把泪水从眼睑抖落，看清楚他眼前的Alpha，一个更年长、却令迪克的心碎成无数片的男人。

神啊，告诉我如何能抚平他的眉间，拭去他所有伤痛？如何能让他所有的伤口愈合，让不安与疯狂远离他的梦境，让他恢复如初？

迪克捧着一柄蜡烛跪在地上，他的四周是无边的巨石，风从峡谷的四面八方袭来，狂风猎猎把他的声音完全掩盖。他脆弱而微小的火焰摇曳着，迪克紧缩着身子把火苗掩在身下，像他的请求一样卑微。

杰森，杰森，留在我身边。不要离开我———

“杰森....？”

迪克愣了一下，马上从沙发上撑起身子。他未待自己完全爬起来便下意识伸手抓住杰森的衣角。他死死抓住，嘴巴发干，喉咙因干涩发出咔咔的声音。

他的腰疼得厉害，后颈也是，丑陋地趴在沙发上，因为别扭的姿势开始喘气。

杰森用力捏着他的手，粗暴地把他甩开。迪克惊恐地用另一只手拽着他。

“不！”像是意识到什么，他沙哑而带着哭腔说。他的声音还未完全恢复。“不！杰森！”可怜的尖叫几乎是从喉咙深处迸出来。

“放手！”杰森没有看向他，双手却在推拒着迪克。

Omega死死盯着杰森，手上的动作完全没有听从Alpha的话。

“你不会再来了，对不对？你要离开我。”迪克急速从沙发上跳起，扑到杰森背后把他紧紧搂住，“为什么？”

他发出痛苦的哭泣声，脸颊完全埋在Alpha的后背，惊慌失措，呜咽把他的声音完全打碎：“杰森，为什么？”

他们之间有什么步骤错了吗？迪克既惶恐又悔恨。

杰森试图用平静的声音说话，可颤抖出卖了他。此时他已泪流满面，因为迪克的痛苦让他心如刀绞，紧贴他脊背的火热泪水几乎要把他的心脏灼烧出一个血淋淋的洞。

“我只是想告诉你....”杰森张嘴，又闭上，“我是那么的....”杰森哽咽，喉咙的灼烧感几乎剥夺他所有声音，似乎这样的话让他不敢置信，似乎这样的话是个十足的谎言以至于他根本说不出口。“那么的....爱你。”

他的身体颤抖得几乎要碎掉，像最可悲、最令人绝望的蝼蚁。

“每一天，每一天我都感觉自己更爱你....我就是无法停止....我的天。我要疯了....正因如此，每一次我从你的眼中看到失望，我都会暴跳如雷。”

“是我。”杰森颤抖着点头，他的声音因流泪而难听地拖长。“是我搞砸了一切。所有的。”

“不，不是这样的！停下———”

“所有的一切！”杰森提高音量，他的声音仿佛被撕裂了一般，而后又可悲地响起。“我的天。上帝啊......我们曾经可以拥有多美好的生活。”

Alpha神经质地摇头：“我甚至无法想象....一点都不能。”

杰森的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦，他已经无法说出任何话了。他双手用力抓住迪克的双手把他甩开，他已经厌倦再看到Omega绝望而痛苦的脸，他讨厌看到泪水和发红的血丝摧毁那双美丽的婴儿蓝的眼睛。

他现在要做的最要紧的事情是远离这一切，远离迪克，远离他的Omega，远离他该被诅咒的爱。为此他爆发出前所未有的力量，离开了这充斥着可怕的令人眷念气味的屋子。

没有回头！

杰森的泪水被夜空擦干，但他知道他的Omega的泪水将在长夜流淌，就像他曾经流干的血。

他感到心脏处的鲜血在重新涌动，像复苏的冰河，又像是迎接初春的汹涌洪流。他的生命从主动脉磅礴地涌向他的身体各处，似乎是在这一刻杰森才开始真正重生。

他告诉自己，是早已干涸的泪水和血让他们重新相见。而待他真正复活，成为一个完整的杰森·陶德的时候，只有在那个时候才是他和迪克真正的重逢之夜。


End file.
